Human Fly (Marvel)
The Human Fly is a supervillain in the Marvel Comics. He is an enemy of Spider-Man and Captain America. Four individuals have used the Human Fly persona. They are Richard Deacon, Hyram Heale, and the two former circus acts Stan and Lee Patterson. Richard Deacon Richard "Rick" Deacon, alias the Human Fly had been in prison and his parole officer had sworn he had gone straight until he kidnapped a man and heiress. While holding these hostages, kidnapper Rick Deacon was confronted by Spider-Man and shot by the Police. Wounded, he stumbled to Harlan Stillwell's Laboratory where he overheard J. Jonah Jameson asking Stillwell to create a new super hero. There, Deacon forced Stillwell to save his life and also give him powers. Stillwell imprinted Deacon with the genetic code of a housefly and Deacon became The Fly. In return for granting him super powers he then killed Stillwell and set about on a life of crime as the Fly. During his criminal career as the Fly he fought Spider-Man, the Black Cat, Spider-Woman and the Moon Knight. He began to lose his grip on humanity and acted more and more like a fly, being spotted eating garbage on scows. He blamed Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson for his loss of his humanity and planned to kill them both, but was defeated by Spider-Man and the Black Cat. After his last defeat by Spider-Man he was interned in the Brainstem Psychiatric Center for the Criminally Insane. The Scourge of the Underworld tracked him there and disguised as a caretaker of the asylum, but the Fly escaped form his padded cell just before the Scourge reached there. The Fly then looked for Spider-Man, who was looking for the Hobgoblin. However, the Scourge then changed his clothes for those of a garbage collector (the Fly had never seen the Scourge's current mask) to approach the Fly and killed him in a New York city alleyway. Year later, he was one of the many supervillains killed by Scourge who were resurrected by The Hood using the powers of Dormammu in Robbins's plan to kill Punisher. He gained an acid vomit as well as more resistant wings as result of an advanced mutation. After robbing money from the Kingpin, Deacon was targeted by Fisk's assassin Hobgoblin. By tricking Venom, who was guarding his prison transfer, Richard managed to escape and join Crime-Master's Savage Six in exchange for protection. He captured Flash's mother and took her to the Lower East Side, where Flash interrogated him to discover Crime Master's whereabouts, tearing off both his wings. He was later seen arrested at the Raft. Hyram Heale Hyram Heale, alias the Human Fly had been in prison and his parole officer had sworn he had gone straight until he kidnapped a man and heiress. While holding these hostages, kidnapper Rick Deacon was confronted by Spider-Man and shot by the Police. Wounded, he stumbled to Harlan Stillwell's Laboratory where he overheard J. Jonah Jameson asking Stillwell to create a new super hero. There, Deacon forced Stillwell to save his life and also give him powers. Stillwell imprinted Deacon with the genetic code of a housefly and Deacon became The Fly. In return for granting him super powers he then killed Stillwell and set about on a life of crime as the Fly. During his criminal career as the Fly he fought Spider-Man, the Black Cat, Spider-Woman and the Moon Knight. He began to lose his grip on humanity and acted more and more like a fly, being spotted eating garbage on scows. He blamed Spider-Man and J. Jonah Jameson for his loss of his humanity and planned to kill them both, but was defeated by Spider-Man and the Black Cat. After his last defeat by Spider-Man he was interned in the Brainstem Psychiatric Center for the Criminally Insane. The Scourge of the Underworld tracked him there and disguised as a caretaker of the asylum, but the Fly escaped form his padded cell just before the Scourge reached there. The Fly then looked for Spider-Man, who was looking for the Hobgoblin. However, the Scourge then changed his clothes for those of a garbage collector (the Fly had never seen the Scourge's current mask) to approach the Fly and killed him in a New York city alleyway. Year later, he was one of the many supervillains killed by Scourge who were resurrected by The Hood using the powers of Dormammu in Robbins's plan to kill Punisher. He gained an acid vomit as well as more resistant wings as result of an advanced mutation. After robbing money from the Kingpin, Deacon was targeted by Fisk's assassin Hobgoblin. By tricking Venom, who was guarding his prison transfer, Richard managed to escape and join Crime-Master's Savage Six in exchange for protection. He captured Flash's mother and took her to the Lower East Side, where Flash interrogated him to discover Crime Master's whereabouts, tearing off both his wings. He was later seen arrested at the Raft. Television History The Human Fly made a cameo appearance on the Spider-Man and His Amazing Friends episode Attack of the Arachnoid. He was seen in prison with Electro, Klaw, and Blastaar. Gallery Human Fly Stan Patterson.jpg|Human Fly in the 1967 Spider-Man series Spider-Man rogues gallery.jpg Navigation Category:Marvel Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Spider-Man Villains Category:Captain America Villains Category:Criminals Category:Kidnapper Category:Mutated Category:Thief Category:Imprisoned Category:Supervillains Category:Murderer Category:Vengeful Category:Cannibals Category:Punisher Villains Category:Male Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Minion